The Alamos Town Academy
by Darkrai's Biggest Fan
Summary: This academy will change your trainer and his/her pokemon's life! Join trainers and their pokemon from all regions as they join the academy to forfill their dreams! OCs will be accepted.
1. Dear reader,(Form and Little Segment)

_Dear Reader,_

_ Congratulations! You have been accepted to the Alamos Town Pokemon Academy. The academy was made for pokemon and will be picking you and your pokemon up in awhile. You and your pokemon will be able to travel through town at any time before and after classes. We hope we'll be seeing you at the academy real soon!_

_See you soon,_

_Signed,_

_ Laurel Jennings,Principle of the Alamos Town Pokemon Academy_

If you would like to go to the Alamos Town Pokemon Academy,please fill out this form for your OC.

Name:

Age:

Grade:

Abilities:

Any Favorite Pokemon?:

What Region Is He/She From?:

Pokemon:

Talents

Appearance:

Personality:

Partner Pokemon:

Will Any Pokemon Evolve Later In The Story?:

What Is Your OC Training To Become?:

Why Does He/She Want To Go:

That's all I need. Here's the first chapter introducing my OC Madison.

Madison's P.O.V.

Once I read the letter I was over filled with excitement.I was going to the academy!And my pokemon were excited when they herd the news too.I started packing right away,and hoping on the way that I'll see Darkrai.

That's I at least get a few trainers and pokemon from all regions,I'll be ready to luck everybody


	2. Madison,Lance,Silver,and Darkrai

_OK. Here's my first chapter. this one is about the OCs from Sinnoh heading to the academy.I will be accepting OCs still,but none from Sinnoh. Now, here is chapter 1._

**The Sinnoh Student Pick up**

**Maddie's P.O.V.**

I had been ready for a few hours, and now it was time to leave. Since I lived in Alamos town, I chose to walk to school. "Just think, I bet there will be a lot of classrooms to train, amazing bedrooms, and a beautiful garden." I told my Riolu (Melody) as we were walking to the academy. I was just arriving when two other kids came running to the school. One was a girl with silver hair and matching eyes,a sleeveless tight green shirt, white skirt with a dark brown belt and orange/white leggings. Her Kanto badges were on her right side of her vest and her Johto badges were on her left, her ribbons are on her skirt and she also had silver shoes with azure blue shoelaces. The other one was a boy with short black hair and black eyes. I was shy and not the most reasonable kid. But I was going to try to introduce myself anyway. As I slowly walked up I could fell less shy with my every step. "Hello there." I said. "Hi. You must be the other student we heard about. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lance Boudreau." He said. He really was nice. "I'm Madison Miller. Nice to meet you." I said. Me and Lance thought that we should explore town. Lance also introduced the girl to me, her name was Sage Elizabeth Frost, but she said I could call her Silver. "What do you do when you explore town?" Silver asked. "I mostly look for Darkrai." I said. They looked at me with shocked expressions. " Why would you look for Darkrai?! He's evil, and he gives people nightmares!" They both said at the same time. "He saved this very town when I was 5. I look for him ever since." I said. "I don't think you'll have to look much longer" Lance said. And he pointed at a shadow. The shadow moved on its own, a big sign that it was Darkrai. "Oh my gosh! It's Darkrai! I've always wanted to see him!" I screamed as I felt like I was going to freak out and faint. I was going to battle him, not because I wanted to catch him, I wanted to see how strong he was. "Hey Darkrai! Please stop! I want to battle you" I screamed. He almost looked like he was thinking that he never had somebody actually _wanted_ to battle him. He simply said yes. Lance and Silver were looking at Darkrai with a surprised face."He can talk?!" They both said. "Yes, he can talk. I can understand him the most."I said. "How can you understand such a evil pokemon?!" Silver said. "Darkrai is not evil! I understand him the most because I know what it feels like to be treated just by the way you look or how someone describes you. I like Darkrai because, he saved the town."I said. "Now lets get battling!" I said after calming down. "Tyler, I chose you!"I yelled, and Tyler(my Turtwig) came out. "Darkrai, who gets the first move?" I asked. He told me that I'm first. "OK. Then,Tyler,use Leaf Storm!"I said. Tyler made a direct hit, but not enough to keep him down. He tried to hit Tyler with Ice Beam, but I was quick enough to dodge it. "Tyler,Razor Leaf now!"I yelled.I wasn't very effective,but it hit him. Darkrai hit Tyler down with Quick Attack. "Tyler! Get up! I know you can do it Tyler. Please get up." I said. Tyler heard my words and got up, a glow surrounded Tyler. "What's happening?!" I said. Then I got it once the glow faded. Instead of a small turtle, I saw a medium sized turtle with something on his shell. "What's that pokemon?" I asked and took out my pokédex. _Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell. _"Turtwig evolved into Grotle!"I said in surprise. "Let's try out our new moves shall we." I insisted. "Use Giga Drain!" I said. He hit Darkrai hard enough to keep him down. "Good job Tyler,return!" I said. I helped Darkrai up. I could hear him say _"You must train hard, considering that you actually beat me. You are even worthy of be the strongest trainer I've ever battled. I would like to join you."_ That last part shocked me. "You, want to join me?" I asked. He nodded. "O.K. then." I said as I took out one of my pokéballs. He touched it and after a few shakes, it made the sound that consider the pokémon caught. After that battle, it was time for us to go inside. I looked at my pokéball with Darkrai in it and smiled. My dream had come true."Noe I can finish my next dream, ti become a pokémon master!" I said to myself. "Well, I see someone is in a good mood."The lady at the desk said. She took my pokéballs and healed my pokémon. She looked surprised when she saw that I had caught Darkrai. She said I must be very lucky and told me where my room was. When I got in there I took out all my pokémon, especially Darkrai as well, and introduced Darkrai to my pokémon. When Lance and Silver came in and saw my pokémon, they were surprised. They were shocked when they saw Darkrai. "Maddie, I think Darkrai followed you."Lance said."Nope, I caught Darkrai. He wanted to join me. So I let him join me."I said."O.K.(Yawns)I think it's time to call it a day right."Silver said. "I'll introduce my pokémon tomorrow when the new students come.O.K.?" I said. "O.K." They said.

To Be Contuied

**I just did my first chapter that was over 1,000 words! O.K. I hope you all liked it. Please no threats or unpositive reviews,O.K.? If you do any of those on any of my stories, no matter what category, I will make Darkrai give a whole month of nightmares! O.K. On the next chapter, the Unova OCs will be arriving, so if you have any Unova OCs, I need them quick! Darkrai's Biggest Fan Out!**


	3. The Confession

_OK. Let me put one thing straight before I start, I only had one person put in a OC from Unova. So only one person will be joining us. Now that that is out of the way, the chapter shall commence._

**Here Comes Wolf**

Maddie's P.O.V.

Morning came and today was another day of preparing for more students to arrive. Me and my new friends were going to train today, I told them last night that we'll train until the classes start. I knew that it was going to be a fun day, but I felt curious about Darkrai. Why did he want to join me? I thought I would ask Darkrai about it at night, just to be safe.  
I mean, I did now have a legendary on my team, and who knows who would want to get their hands on him. I got prepared to train and left for training. When I met up with my friends they looked really tired, and I know why they were. It was because of Darkrai's nightmare abilities. "Did Darkrai, give you nightmares?" I asked.  
I should know if it was because of Darkrai or not. "Yes. I don't know _why_ he gave us nightmares, but he just did." Silver, one of my friends said. "Darkrai can't control him giving people nightmares, it's because whoever falls asleep near him gets horrible nightmares, whether he has the power to or not. I'm sorry." I said. "Don't worry, we're still ready to battle!" Lance, my other friend said. The battle started with me and Lance.  
"Dart, I choose you!" Lance said. His Dart was a Croagunk, a Poison type. I needed to use a pokemon that Dart is weak against. I knew that Poison types were weak against Psychic types, but I had no psychic types. I guess that I was going to use somebody, and by somebody, I mean Tyler.  
"Tyler, come out!" I said. Tyler was ready. "Dart, use poison sting!" Lance said. I knew that Tyler was weak against Poison type pokemon, so I had to look out for Poison type moves. Luckily I told him to dodge just in time.  
"Tyler, Leaf Storm now!" I said. It was a good hit but I knew that if I didn't switch, Tyler was going to lose. I remember he was also weak to Ground and Flying types as well. "I switch my pokemon! Tyler return, Gio, I choose you!" I said. "Dart, use Poison Jab!" Lance said.  
"Dodge it, then use Poison Jab!" I yelled. That move was good enough to give Dart critical damage and be poisoned. Dart was out. Up next, me Vs. Silver. "Gale, show her what you got!" Silver said.  
_An Absol, that means that would leave me with..._ I thought. "Lauren, come out!" I said. "Lauren, Aura Sphere now!" I said. Absol quickly dodged the attack. "Gale, use Ice Beam!" Silver said. Bite hit Lauren, but it didn't do much damage.  
"Lucarios are resistant to Ice types damage,But to a Psychic type, they are strong. Lauren, use Metal Claw!" I said. That knocked Absol out.(Mostly because Lauren was a level 65)Just as we finished the student from Unova arrived. His hair went past his neck and was unevenly cut with bangs that he tucked behind his ears. He wore a white shirt underneath a grey zip up hoodie, also wore light grey champion sweats, white tennis shoes, and wore a silver chain necklace with a hawks foot clutching an amethyst orb attached to it.  
"Hello there. I'm Wolf." He said. "I'm Madison, and this is Lance and Silver." I said. "Cool, nice to meet you guys." He said. After having a small talk, we showed him inside and showed him where he was staying. Before we went to our rooms we introduced our pokemon to everyone, Wolf was a little shocked to see Darkrai, but he said that one of his friends who was coming all the way from Hoenn always wanted to see Darkrai.  
After that we called it a night. But, when everyone was asleep, I called out Darkrai.(Remember the question from earlier? Well, that's why I called out Darkrai.)"Darkrai, I have a question." I said. _"What?"_ he asked. "I want to know why you wanted to join me, I thought after we battled you'd leave. Why did you decide to join me?" I said.  
_"After we battled, I felt that you were a good pokemon trainer, I chose to come with you because, I thought you could make me stronger. I felt that if I joined you, I could help you train your pokemon well, to help them learn new powers, to help some evolve. I noticed that after your Turtwig evolved into Grotle, I felt like, that was all because of, me. That is why I wanted to join you."_ he said. "O.K., thanks for letting me know. Hey, maybe one day we can find a way to control your nightmare powers. I know that will be a miracle. And not just to my friends!"I said. After a small chat, I returned Darkrai and went to bed, ready to meet more new friends.

To Be Cotinued


End file.
